In the connection of two pipes together, if there is adequate time and convenient access to the two pipes, they can be joined by means of welding or bolting flange plates together. This convenience is not always readily available. A rapid high speed connection is difficult to achieve. Moreover, it is often difficult to achieve in a difficult working climate. Difficulty can be encountered at a number of locations such as undersea location, in a deep ditch, in swampy areas where the tide periodically submerges everything, and so on. The coupling device for the present invention is a coupling which provides a perfect metal to metal seal whereby first and second pipes are connected together. The connection is thus easily installed and holds indefinitely.
The present coupling grabs one pipe and holds it secure while the other pipe is connected to or attached to a housing which has an internal pipe segment of equal diameter to the pipe line. Thus, the short pipe segment is attached to one of the two pipes to be connected in a leisurely fashion. This can be done weeks ahead of time. A second housing is incorporated. It slips over the end of the remaining pipe. This can be done rather rapidly. Once this has been accomplished, the two pipes can then be joined together by axial allignment of the two housings, and thereafter applying hydraulic pressure the two are firmly clamped.